Hard disk drives, flash memories, and other electronic components are sometimes mounted on printed circuit boards which are in turn placed in trays, in a chassis, or in other arrangements, and then mounted in a rack. Provisions are made for cooling the mounted components, e.g., by circulating cooling air against them. Provisions are also made for physically accessing mounted components, e.g., by attaching component boards to sliding rails that can be moved to bring the components outside the rack. Hinged cable management arms are sometimes used in connection with such sliding rails, to permit continued power and signal connectivity while a component board slides along the rails.